You and Me
by RasberryMnBodyButter
Summary: StarRob.Starfire loves Robin, Robin loves Star, but why won't he admit to it? He avoides(sp?) her until something happens. 1st fic R&R no flames!
1. chapter one

You and me

A figure sat motionless in the shadows of a dark room. A blanket of light slowly crept up from the window and bathed the boys face in light. His eyes twitched when the light covered his closed eyelids.

"Starfire" the word slowly rolled off his tongue in a whispered tone.

"DUDE! Robin! Your awake FINNALY!"

The boy jumped at the loud and sudden words. With the sudden movement, the chair he was sitting in fell over.

"Beast boy, I wasn't awake. I didn't even hear you come in." Robin said rubbing the back of his head sounding a bit aggravated. He looked up to find the green boy staring at him with his mouth to the floor. His eyes were huge with wonder and amazement.

"What?" He asked. Getting confused with his reaction.

"You... your. DUDE! Your eyes are BLUE?" Beast boy asked in amazement. He was looking into a pair of baby blue eyes.

"What? How did you..." he said touching his face where his mask should be and gasped. He looked over at his desk. Lying lifelessly off the edge was his mask.

"Crap." He looked down a bit ashamed. "Don't tell anyone ok?"

"Uh um sure, but what's the big deal, its just like your eye color and stuff." Beast boy stated with a little question mark by his head.

Robin shrugged. "I don't know just don't tell anyone."

"You go ahead in the kitchen... uh, I'll be there in a minute." He said after a moment of silence.

"OOOOOOOOOk.... Well ah bye."

Robin let out a sigh when beast boy walked out of his room.

He took slow steps down the hall listening outside of every door. He came to Cyborg's and heard no sound coming from within. He then heard a crash coming from the Kitchen and realized the daily 'tofu/waffle' fight had already started. He walked slowly by Ravens room and heard some noise seeping through the cracks of her door.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Came from within. He leaned in closer when the chanting stopped. Raven slid open her door with annoyance.

"What." She asked in her monotone voice.

"How did you...." Robin questioned.

"I can sense life. Get away from my room. You're disturbing my train of thought."

"Uh." He said lifting a finger to make a statement only to get his nose caught in her door when she slammed it. "AHHHH" he was waving his arms up and down and started to push agents the door. Pophis nosecame free of the door and he scrambled away from her door. He finally calmed down and started walking toward the last door in the hall, his nose still throbbing in pain. His heartbeat quickened as he leaned in for any trace of movement within the room. Straining his ears, he heard slow patterned breathing.

He reached out and tapped the door with his knuckles. Robin waited and decided to go in to se if she was all right. He gulped noisily as he reached to open the door. It slid open with ease (uhhhhhhh do they push a button to open it, or like slide it open?").

He peered around the purple room and fallowed the trail of light from the window to the bed. There sleeping soundly was Starfire. Her hair was spread out around her and she was gripped her shoulders as if she was cold. He gulped and blushed when he saw what she was wearing. She had a tight white Tank top and a pair of light pink shorts, which revealed a lot of her long slender legs. He looked at her up and down and noticed she was whispering to herself.

He walked over and causally sat down next to her on her bed to be able to hear what she was saying

"Robin, I..." she whispered.

"What?!" he asked forgetting she was asleep; he wanted her to finish her statement more than anything. Robin Clasped is hands over his mouth realizing that she had been asleep.

Starfires eyes fluttered. She blinked noticing a pair of legs sitting by her head. She looked up and saw robin staring at her blushing horribly. She smiled warmly and turned to lie on her back looking up at him.

"Good morning friend robin." She said cheerfully and reached up and brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. Her touch sent shivers up and down his spine.

**this was like an intro! please review -**


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2

"I will see you in the kitchen robin." She said after seeing the shocked look he had given her after she touched him.

Star slowly got up and walked to her closet picking out her normal purple ensemble. She started to lift up her shirt but stopped when she spotted robin still sitting on her bed. Her face turned bright red and asked him to please leave.

"Uh yeah, sorry s-s-star..." he stuttered. He turned scarlet and ran out of the room. He walked into the kitchen (still bright red) and sat down at the table.

Soon after, Starfire walked in and winked at Robin.

"Hello Friends! How are you on this bright and sunny DAY?!" she asked cheerfully and plopped down next to robin. She scooted closer to him today than she usually did. BB and Cy turned their attention from their argument to the two at the table. She placed her hand on his and gave a warm smile to everyone with red creeping up into her cheeks. He moved his hand out from under hers and scooted in the opposite direction.

Star was confused by his reaction. She got up and decided to join Raven in her room.

Cyborg and Beast boy looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What?" Robin wanted to know

"Hmm we noticed you too sat awfully close!!! Aaaand why did she storm out like that?"

"How am I supposed to know? Would you guys cut that out?" he said anger and embarrassment rising.

" HAAAAAA that's funny. Have you ever thought of seeing a therapist? You have MAJOR issues."

"What? What kind of issues?"

"' Oh Starfire I LOVE YOU. Oh starfire let me kiss you!' Oh starfire let me –' "

"Ok I got it!" Robin said getting up. He just decided he wasn't hungry.

**Short yes I know, but there are ones shorter then this.... oh yes.... - REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. chapter three

Chapter three

She hesitated before knocking on her door. Raven slid the door open with an expressionless look on her face.

"What." She asked annoyed

"Um, friend raven, I am in need of your assistance with a new emotion I have been feeling lately."

"Sigh come in..." she said opening her door so starfire could squeeze in.

"Take a seat." She said. "Explain your new emotion." She said already getting board.

"Well, it starts whenever I am around this person, my pulse seems to quicken and my face turns red. I never seem to stop thinking about him. He is like the –''

"Star your in love, can you get out now?"

"I still need your assistance." She blushed slightly. "I do not know how to tell Robin..."

"So it's boy wonder that you love? Well just tell him."

"BUT IT HAS to be perfect!!! I want it to be romantic, but with a whisper of unpredictability..."

"Star."

"Yes raven?"

"Your making me sick. Just tell him."

**Short yes? they will get more interesting don't worry! REVIEW!**


	4. chapter four

Chap. 4

A nock came at the door.

"Yeah?" Robins voice rang out.

"Um robin, I wish to tell you something..." star's voice was just above a whisper.

"Right now?" he asked and gulped down the lump rising in his throat.

"No at sunset... please meet me on the roof... later?" she asked kindly.

"Uh... sure" he replied nervously.

"Well. Goodbye."

She stood outside his closed door and thought to herself 'that was strange. It is like he is avoiding me. I only wish to make him happy.'

Robin thinking the same thing turned toward his door. He opened it to see if Star wanted to hang out before then but she had already gone off to do her own thing.

**oooo I know still kinda boring, not much explination, I am kinda sorta dead. no flames**


	5. Chapter five

Chap. 5

8 ON the roof at sunset 8

Robin was too busy preoccupied with staring at her lovely face to listen to what she was saying. It was perfectly sculptured with a tint of pink. She had the most flawless emerald eyes the world would even know.

"Robin? Are you feeling all right?" she asked with concern in her voice.' I wish to tell him, but I am so scared...'

"Yeah star fine." 'Even if she did tell me what I think she is going to, it would never work. With all of the enemies that we have, they could try and hurt her, AND it is the number one rule, don't fall for a team mate...'

"Robin, I wish to tell you something very important..." star started but froze up and gulped hard. She continued, "I talked to Raven, and I think I know how to say it... Robin, I like you a lot. Well more than a friend a lot. You are perfect in every way. I think I'm in love with you... Robin." She exhaled and looked at him. He had turned bright red and she did not know if it was from anger or from embarrassment.

"Star I..." his face turned a darker shade of red, and anger rose into his throat. "DON'T YOU SEE? IF I EVER FELL IN LOVE WITH ONE OF MY FRIENDS, MY ENIMIES MIGHT TRY AND HURT YOU! YOU ARE EVERYTHING TO ME AND I COULD NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN" he yelled at her, wishing that he hadn't.

"So, you do not love me?" she managed to squeak. She didn't wait for an answer she burst into tears half expecting Robin to snuggle to comfort her. Instead, he just got up and started to walk toward the door. Just before reaching for the handle he turned around

"Star?" he asked looking into the tear stained face of the girl he was so madly in love with.

"Yes robin?" she managed to say between sobs.

His face turned from sympathy to disgust. "Try and forget your feelings about me, because then I can forget mine about you." He turned away from her again.

' No. I will not. I do not care if you do not wish to love me. But I will not give up my feelings for my own safety. You know that I am not defenseless; I can protect myself from whoever tries to harm me." She stated.

He acted like he didn't even hear what she had said. He walked down the stairs to his room. He had a huge lump in his throat from trying to hold back tears. He felt as though he had been stabbed. Then, a knock came at his door. He didn't want to talk to anyone. But he slowly walked toward the door.

"Who is it." He asked sternly

"It is me... Starfire." He voice was just above a whisper and the sob she was trying to repress escaped. He opened the door and she tried to hug him.

In his attempt to get over her:

"STARFIRE!" he shouted and pushed her away from himself. Her head hit the opposite wall and she pretended to be unconscious. She wanted to die. The one she loved more than anything had just knocked her down. She felt a tear run down her face.

**OWIE that last one hurt. no flames....**


	6. chapter six

Chap. 6

She felt herself being lifted from the ground and was carried to her room. She soon found out it was robin.

"Star... I'm sorry. I do love you. I would never mean to hurt you." He whispered into her ear while she "slept". "I love you more than the air I breathe, and more than the life I continue to live. Please. Forgive me." He kissed her lips. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He kissed her again and left her room. She touched her lips with her fingers wishing his lips still dwelled on hers.

**ooo a kiss! anyway extreemly short I know... no flames. just constructive critisizem (sp?)**


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Robin really needed someone to talk to. So he headed toward the common room and confronted beast boy and Cyborg. He walked up to the video console and shut off the game. Beast boy's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"DUDE I WAS WINNING!"

"No you weren't ROBIN WHY DID YOU DO THAT??" Cyborg shouted at his friend.

"I really need to talk to you. It's about Starfire." He said seriously.

"What's up?" cyborg asked easing up. He knew how important she was to Robin. BB however was still steamed that Robin had turned off their game. He was turning bright red with anger as Robin was telling Cyborg about what had happened. In the middle of Robin's story beastboy Shouted "DUDE I WAS WINNIG!" as though he had heard nothing of what had happened. Both Robin and Cy stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Uh BB, you could at least be a bit more sympathetic. Go hang with Raven." Cy said

"Yeah BB come hang out with me. I could use a new hat." Raven said smirking.

BB put on his best puppy dogface and snuggled up to Raven. Blackness surrounded him and he was lifted into the air. Raven walked to her room, BB fallowing because of Raven's Spell (what is it called when she does her whole Aserath metrion Zinthos thingy called. Yeah well he was like controlled by her because he was still surrounded in blackness. Anyway, next 'scene' is back in the common room, after Robin finished explaining to Cy.)

"What are you so afraid of?" Cy asked him

"I don't want her to get hurt!"

"Oh don't star with that ' I don't want her to get hurt' crap. Just take a risk, if she gets any threats, we will put her on lockdown or something!"

"No Cy. I don't want her to get threats. Sigh just forget it." Robin was not going to put Star in trouble. He would just have to forget his own emotions. For the good of her.

Robin was curious as to what raven did with the little green imp. He peeked into the slightly cracked door. He saw raven and BB meditating. 'Hmm must have threatened him.' He thought casually. He walked into his own room and lay on his bed. He looked at the clock. 'Only 8:00 damn. I must be really tired. I know how to fix that.'

Robin strolled out of his room to his R cycle. He grabbed a helmet and readied himself to start up when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I join you robin?" it was starfire. She looked so innocent. He couldn't refuse.

"Sure. I guess."

She swung her leg over one side and held onto him. After about 30 minutes of riding Stafire asked him to stop at the park. He turned the R cycle around and headed toward the park. The both got off and walked toward a little lake with fireflies dancing on the surface. She leaned in closer to robin trying to absorb his heat. He put his arms around her because he was tired of rejecting her. She looked up at his face and he looked down at her. He leaned in closer, tired of waiting, and planted a kiss on her perfect lips. She didn't know what to do so she just played along.

Soon Robin had gotten her lips separated and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She loved every moment of it she put her arms around him and wanted to stay like this forever. He soon deepened the kiss even further but she pushed away in need of some air. He turned away angry with himself for giving in and stomped to his R cycle.

"Star lets go." He said angrily. She followed let down and confused.

Little did they know they were being watched by a shadowy figure on the far side of the lake. That same shadow would soon tear them apart.

When they got home, they both went to bed exhausted. Four hours after they left each other, Starfire crept over to Robin's room and lightly knocked on the door. Inside the room, Robin groaned and rolled out of bed to assist whoever was at the door. He shuffled over to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked and his voice cracked.

"It's me, its really cold in my room, can I come in?" she asked just above a whisper.

"Yeah sure..." he asked rolling his eyes. He slid open the door and she walked in slowly. She looked up at him and brushed his face, just below his eyes. She was staring right into the most beautiful baby blue eyes born to this earth. He wasn't ashamed of her seeing his face so he just snuggled back down into bed.

Starfire crept slowly over to the bed and snuggled under the covers too. She felt his arm snake around her waist to pull her closer. She was now pressed agents the length of his body. She brought her lips close to his, but not touching.

"Your making it harder for me to forget my feelings..." when he whispered his lips lightly brushed hers. ( not like he kissed her, its just that , your lips kinda extend like a little bit, and their lips were already really close.)

"I know." She and answered and planted a kiss on his lips.

**YEAY!!!! review please!**


	8. chapter 8

Chap. 8

The next morning, Robin did everything to avoid Starfire. She felt let down and didn't understand what was going on.

In mid day, the alarm went off. Robin was the only one home, because the others went out for pizza. It was Slade.

"Ah... Robin, just the person I wished to talk to." He said coldly. Robin didn't know how he was still alive. He had seen him sink into the lava when they tried to save Terra.

"I thought you were dead."

"Isn't it funny how people base life on assumptions?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he shouted at the screen.

"I want your little 'friend' Starfire. She seems to be a bit more important to you, more then your 'friends' perhaps? She is amusing. It would sure be a... shame if she were to be found... missing or perhaps dead in the morning. Better not let her out of your site. Goodbye Robin."

He threw a Vase at Screen and watched it shatter. He started to pace through the common room trying to think of a way to protect her. The titans came home and saw the troubled face robin had on.

"What's wrong man?" Cy asked him

"Yeah dude you look totally freaked." BB added.

"Slade just called."

"Yo man I thought he was dead."

"No I guess he isn't. And he is after starfire." Robin said looking to the floor and clenching his fists. "Where is Star?"

"She's with Rae." Cy said

Robin had nothing else to say. How couldn't protect star when he was trying to ignore her. I couldn't. He couldn't avoid her any longer. He slowly walked to Ravens room not scared of what she would do to him. He slid the door open and walked in. He heard no one yell. Robin soon realized no one was in the room.

"I thought you said she was with raven!" he asked hotly after he had run into the Common room.

"I did."

"WHERE ARE THEY??" he asked anger still rising.

"Chill out man, they are probably on the roof or something." Cy said calmly.

With out another word, he ran up to the roof...

**yeah. nothing to say. no flames. review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Starfire! Raven!" Cyborg and bb heard robin shout. They quickly ran to the roof and found Robin on his knees staring into the sky.

"WHATS WRONG?!" Cy and BB shouted in unison. Robin's head slowly turned to face them.

"They're gone..." he muttered. Their eyes grew three times their normal size. They felt horrible.

"I'm sure they just went... out Rob." BB said.

"WITHOUT TELLING US?"

"Well star knew you were avoiding her o she might have just ... gone." Cy said hopefully.

Robin stood and slammed the roof door behind him. He ran to his room to think about the possible places he could find Star. He then heard the alarm go off and he ran into the common room.

"Hello Titans. Oh I see two are missing... I wonder where they could be..." Slade said coldly

"ROBIN!" he heard Star's voice in the beck round.

"Oh yes, they're with me..." he backed up so they could he him standing by the two girls. He slapped Starfire for yelling out. She got so shaken up she fainted.

"She is a pretty one isn't she? She would make a GREAT apprentice."

"Don't you touch her!" he shouted at the screen but before Slade could hear the screen went Black.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted and looked up at cyborg

"Look lets just rewatch the tape and see if there are any clues as to where they are."

They watched the back round of the tape the whole time and traced it to its location. The same place he use to be. (I don't know where that is so lets just use our imaginations. if any of you know what it is called, please send me a review and tell me the name of wherever his hideout thingy is!)

**ooo DRAMA kinda. yeah no flames **


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

Robin was about to bust down the door when BB stopped him.

"Dude, I should go in first and disconnect any security cameras. We don't want to make a commotion. We want to be a sneaky as possible. I'll go in, disconnect the cables to cameras then come back when the coast is clear." Cyborg agreed with him, but robin protested.

"We have to get there fast!! What is Slade killed her already?" he shouted.

"Robin, quit freaking out. We care about them too and we are just as worried as you, I just think that BB's idea is logical."

With that, BB turned into a mouse and crept under the door. A while later he slipped back under and gave a little thumbs up sign.

"Ok guys it's clear, but you have to be really quiet." He said before going back under the door to push the Entrance button.

The slowly walked down the corridor quietly. Robin was having a hard time not busting in like they usually did. He looked around every corner for Starfire.

"STARFIRE!" he shouted

**yeah! theres an actually story forming here! aren't you proud of me??? no flames.**


	11. chap 11

Chapter 11

He looked up at the ceiling and saw a long rope hanging from it. He fallowed the trail of rope and soon saw two pail hands tied together attached to chaffed wrists. His heart beat faster and faster as he continued down the milky white arms and soon found it leading to Starfire. Her head was drooping to one side and her eyes were closed. Her wrists were tied together and her legs were bound above the knee and at the ankles.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted (a/n this is like a repeat of why he said STARFIRE in the last chapter, it just has a little more detail.)

When he shouted her name, her eyes opened the slightest bit. She tried to talk but her mouth was dry and her tongue felt like paper.

"R-robin." She managed to say but her voice cracked horribly.

**Changed my spelling....**


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12

He ran over to her and took out his Bird-a-rang (is that what they're called? If so that is so crappy and not to mention kinda cheesy. Anyway) he cut the ropes and she fell almost lifelessly into his arms. He cradled her back and forth until her heartbeat calmed.

"What happened? Where's Raven?" he asked kindly.

"Raven is... somewhere. I can't remem-..." she started but past out from thirst and stress. He kissed the top of her head and picked her up. Bride/groom style.

"Guys we have to find raven she has to be somewhere around here." Robin said heroically.

"We have no idea where to start. We have to think first." Beast boy said. After he said that they heard a voice

"Good Green Changeling... just watch..." Slade's voice rang out and a spot light shone down onto Raven. She was lying on the floor and looked like she was dead.

She was more pale than usual (is that possible?) and her cloke (SP?) was wrapped around her as if she were cold. Beast boy ran over to her without Hesitation. He picked her up like robin had Star (strong little Green Man aint he?)

All of them looked around half expecting Slade to jump out and KO all of them.

**whhhoooooooooooohooooooo! we're gettin somewhere arent me. Don't worry, more STARROB stuffs coming.**


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13

Slade calmly walked up to the five of them (well the three of them with two in their arms...). "Good job titans. I'm so proud. These two girls just wouldn't shut up about you and the green one" he said to Robin. BB gulped hard and blushed a little looking down at Raven.

"I'm s-s-sorry R-robin..." starfire managed to say she slowly climbed out of his arms and stood up on wobbly legs facing Slade.

Starfire snapped her fingers and the familiar green glow formed over her fists and into her tired clouded eyes. She aimed her fists at Slade and let 10 starbolts fly at him each one hitting directly. She then collapsed back into robin.

The dust cleared reveling an undamaged Slade. He started chuckling, and then it turned into laughter. His laughter turned insane as he pushed a red button in his hand. They all heard a beeping noise coming from Starfire.

"I planted a bomb in her chest when you were out." He said calmly.

"NO STOP IT. SHUT IT OFF WHAT DO YOU WANT IN RETURN FOR STOPPING IT?" robin shouted.

He smiled and clicked the red button again and the beeping got faster.

"NO STOP PLEASE!" he shouted again

"The only way for you to stop it is to destroy the detonator." Slade answered wobbling the detonator in front off all of them. Robin heard Starfire choke and put her hands over her heart. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she reached up to cup Robin's cheek but she yet again fell unconscious.

**du du duuuuuuuuu..... review please**


	14. chap 14

Chapter 14

Suddenly the detonator was enveloped in black and was brought in front of Robin. Everyone turned their eyes to Raven (except Star, she's still unconscious.). She head was facing Slade and she had her hand extended (still in BB's arms) with the same blackness surrounding her hands. She clenched her fist and the detonator was crushed (how anti- climactic...) but the beeping didn't stop. Everyone looked at starfire. She was glowing green, all of her. He lifted out of robin's arms and was lifted into the air.

She let out a piercing scream, and her back arched and her shoulder blades were pushed together, causing the just sewn skin on her chest to rip back open letting the bomb fall out with her blood. Her screaming shattered the windows and she clenched her fists. Nobody knew what to do.

"Oh, bad move Raven." Slade said coldly. "The sudden outburst of energy will kill her!" he said smiling.

"NO! YOU ARE INSANE!!!" Rob shouted over Starfire's screaming. He tried to calm her down (wait how does that work... she is like floating... oh well use your imagination!) but nothing seemed to cease her incessant screaming.

They all looked at each other as if trying to swap ideas they could use to save their friend. Blood soon started to drip into a small puddle on the floor just below her. Raven used her powers to hear the wounds so the bleeding would stop. Her shrieks subsided but she still float there lifelessly. The green started to die down and she slowly fell to the ground. She lay in the pool of her own blood not waking up.

Slade started laughing again (I know that is isn't that insane, but I am making him insane ANYWAYS!)

Robin ran over to starfire. He crushed the bomb ( so it wouldn't kill all of them) and kneeled down beside her checking her heartbeat. She still had a pulse.

**OOOOO How'd ya like it? Told you she wasn't gonna die! And I am about to fulfill a request from someone's review...**


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15

Robin held Star's limp body to his and whispered something that only she could hear.

"I love you... Starfire." She stirred a bit, but no one but Robin noticed.

Slade was still laughing insanely. And Starfire raised her hand toward him she let an extremely powerful starbolt that knocked him down because he was off guard.

"I am not that weak, I do not give up that easily," she muttered. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon (is that what it's called?) at the ceiling causing bricks to fall onto of the KO'd Slade.

"Come on yall lets go!" he shouted and ran out the door. Robin Picked up starfire and ran out behind Cy. BB looked down at Rae again and saw that blackness surrounded a beam and caused it to fall onto of the bricks.

"Just had to do that." She said and BB could swear that she gave a faint smile.

**EEEEE I am so excited! I'm still not done; I mean come on Star was on her like deathbed when Robin confessed his undying love to her for REALZ. More chapters to come! Thanks for the review. Check the review board if you asked a question because I probably answered it!**


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16

The titans got back to the tower and sat in the common room, none knowing what to do. Raven was resting in her room, and Starfire was asleep.

"So uh... That was weird...." Beast boy said shattering the silence.

"Sure..." Cy said trying to keep up the conversation. They both turned their hear to Robin. They stared at him for what seemed like hours until

"ROBIN ARE YOU ALIVE!?" beast boy shouted in his ear. Robin backhanded BB and he fell to the ground.

"I'm thinking. Leave me ALONE!" Robin shouted at all of them, and got up and left the room.

Cyborg and BB stared at each other and said in unison

"What the HELL is his problem?" they shrugged and started playing HALO! (Yay!)

Robin walked by Starfire room thinking if he should go in. He stopped and walked backwards until he was in front of the door. He slid it open and stepped inside. She lay sprawled out on her bed. She took in short, stressed, shallow breaths.

Starfire stirred in her sleep. Robin walked over and sat down beside her running his fingers over her healed skin. Tears filled his eyes as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"I almost lost you star. I just-"he started but stopped when he saw her open her eyes.

"Good morning Robin." She said and smiled weakly.

"Uh star it's 7:00 pm" he said repressing a laugh

"Oh... then good evening."

He gave her a small smile and just stared.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked

"Yes I believe I am on the road to recovery..." she said uncertain she was saying the expression correctly.

**Yeah. Another chapter finished! And to those assholes out there that hate my story, how bout you just live with yourself instead of shitting up my review board, thank you. And to the rest of you, I'm sorry you had to read that.**


	17. chap 17

Chapter 17

"That's good..." he said looking at the ceiling.

"Uh listen star... I'm sorry about all that's happened."

"Robin, It's not your fault. And let us just forget the past... Please?" star asked innocently

"Alright star... Uh. Do you still love me?" he asked and gulped hard.

"I'm almost sure I do." She said and gave him a warm smile.

He looked up at her and wondered if she even heard him in the warehouse (hehe thanks lilodiegirl123). He wanted her to know that he loved her too. Robin looked over at the digital clock on her nightstand.

"I have to... go." Robin said uncertainly. He decided she could wait until she had her energy back. He got up and ran to the door.

"Robin. Please don't go..." she said. 'I have to find a way for him to stay. I want to spend more time with him. Alone.'

"I'm.. uh scared." She finished hoping it would work.

"All right, can we go in my room though, it's kinda well, freezing in here." 'Why is it always so cold in her room?' he asked himself. He then felt weight on his shoulder.

Robin looked over and saw starfire leaning on his shoulder. He smiled at her. They walked to his room. Starfire sat down on his bed and he sat by his desk. Sighing, he took off his mask and rubbed his eyes.

Letting out a huge yawn, "I am so tired. It's been a _long_ day. So uh, are you still real tired?"

"Oh yes, I am lucky to still be alive." She giggled softly and looked up into his eyes. He as standing over her looking down, a similar situation to when they first REALLY kissed. She cleared her throat and turned her head away from him. Starfire remembered how angry he had gotten when she had kissed him. She rubbed her arm and looked down at her feet.

"Please, do not be angry with me anymore." She said and let a sob escape. He put his index finger under her chin to bring her eyes to meet his.

"Why would I be angry with you... Star" He asked just above a whisper. She looked into his eyes and saw them cloud with tears. A tear escaped his eyes and she reached up and wiped it away.

"Why are you crying robin?" She asked whispering too.

"Please star, answer my question, why would I be angry with you?" a lump rose in his throat.

"Because I... told you I loved ... you." She said shifting her eyes from his.

"Why would I be angry with you because of your feelings?" he knew he wasn't making sense, he knew that he use to be angry with her for feelings.

" Last time I told you... you," she paused letting her teas run down run face. Starfire pulled in closer to robin and he returned the embrace.

" The last time I told you, you hurt me..." she said pulling away to look at his face. "Could you ever love me? Would you ever love me even if I am not of this earth and do not understand all of the wonderful things to know?" she asked searching his eyes for an answer ( a/n if you don't remember Rob took of his mask earlyer.)

He leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. " It's because of that I -" he felt her heart beat quicken because he was so close. " I love you. " His tears had subsided as he looked into her eyes.

**- hi - I liked this chapter! uh DEFINATLY MORE TO COME! that is if you want more to come... -**


	18. 18

Chapter 18

" A-are you sure?" she asked getting up.

"Yeah positive, I hid from it because like I told you before, I didn't want you to get hurt, but seeing as to how well that theory worked out, I decided to tell you because I was tired of hiding it...and-"she put her finger over her lips and leaned in close to his face.

"Can I kiss you?" she whispered when their foreheads touched

He leaned in and planted an innocent kiss at the corner of her mouth. He turned away and sat down at his desk. He turned his char to face her and saw that Starfire was walking over to him. She put her hand on his cheek and bent down and kissed him... well lets just say not so innocently. He soon stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him.

Her fingers laced through his hair and she put her free arm around his neck. Robin's mouth moved hungrily over hers as he pulled her in closer. His hands moved up her back cupping the back of her head to hold her closer. He laced his fingers through her auburn hair. He relaxed long enough to say between kisses "I love you Star."

They soon pulled away from each other. Starfire couldn't contain her giggle and she let it out.'

"I am very tired... I uh should get some rest for tomorrow...." Star said and walked out of the room.

Robin ran out after her "Hey you want to go to the park tomorrow with everyone?"

"Sure thank you for the offer...." She opened her door and blew a kiss in his direction.

**yeah! sorry it took so long, I have been REALLY sick so I haven't really written anything... THANK YOU SAMMY I LOVE YOU TOO! um more to come... if you don't want me to write more, just tell me!**


	19. chapter 19

_I would like to announce that I have a new story on this website, I would really like you to read it, tell me what you think, if you think it sucks, then jut tell me and I will remove it from the site. I also want to tell those ofyou who read my new story, It is not going to be the exact game set storyline through the whole thing. I am taking advice from Houser, he/she told me that I needed more detail in my stories, so if you havent noticed, this chap. is longer and my first chap. in my other story is a little long. Please read it! That you now on with the story._

Starfire woke up and looked around her room. Her eyes were sore and her hands tingled from the power emitted from her body the day before. Here eyes searched the ceiling for something interesting, but found nothing. Starfire looked over at her digital clock and read: 6:30am.

She let out a huge yawn and stretched every which way. She looked down at her self to see if she were decent enough to go out and eat breakfast. She was wearing a dark green T-shirt that went to her knees and a pair of blue shorts. (You couldn't see them; her shirt covered them)

Starfire slowly took shuffling steps toward the kitchen and pushed the button by the door. She let out another huge yawn and saw Raven eating tofu and drinking her normal tea.

" I did not know that you ate this tofu of which beast boy is always speaking of." Starfire said curiously.

" Well I am a vegetarian, but I do make an exception for pepperoni on pizza." Raven said sleepily. " Make yourself some breakfast and come sit by me."

Starfire was shocked. Raven was being extremely friendly. Starfire knew that she was raven's best friend, but she had never shown this much compassion (for raven, it's a lot.). She walked to the fridge and found eggs that weren't covered in the blue fuzz. She took out the egg carton and walked over to the stove. Starfire leaned down and grabbed a frying pan from the cabinet under the stove. She lighted the flames beneath the pan and started to fry three eggs.

" How are you going to eat that much star?" Raven asked looking up to see Starfire about to crack yet another egg into the pan.

" I am quite hungry Raven, my tummy has been growling all night and now I am going to feed it with these eggs!" she said cracking the fourth egg into the pan. She watched them sizzle until they became a solid, and then separated them into small pieces, creating scrambled eggs.

She seasoned them with salt and pepper before sitting down next to Raven.

" So, uh… this is awkward…" Raven said with a mouth full of tofu.

" How is it awkward friend raven?" Starfire said spewing eggs onto Raven's face.

She whipped them off as Starfire apologized.

" Do you want to go to the park with everyone later?" Star asked her.

" Hmm… Watching you guys playing a mindless game of football while beast boy bugs me until I referee… ok." She said in her usual monotone voice.

"Hey guys, What are you doing up so early?" Robin said greeting them cheerfully.

" I'm always up this early."

" I was awakened by the cheerful sun through my window!"

" Ok… those eggs smell great. Mind if I have some?"

" Sure, but I am afraid you will have to make your own, I am busy eating mine!" starfire said, knowing that Robin would have eaten some of hers.

" Wow this is weird… I think I am going to excuse myself from the table." Raven said getting up to find a book to read.

" What's wrong with her?" Robin asked.

" She must still be recovering from the previous day's events."

They continued eating their breakfast and Starfire cleared the table and washed the dishes for Cyborg and beast boy. She got out Tofu and Waffles to make breakfast to save time. She wanted to go to that park as fast as possible. Starfire loved the park and couldn't wait to get there.

Beast boy walked in shuffling his feet and walked up to the tofu platter that Starfire had made him without any recognition. Cyborg came in soon after and scarffed down the waffles Star had made also.

Robin soon broke the scilence (well close to silence, there was slurping and munching) by asking everyone if they anted to go to the park. They all nodded their hads and went back to what they were doing.

Starfire soon got up, " Is anyone still hungry?" she asked, willing to cook more food if it was needed. Cybrog nodded and Starfire gladly cooked him more waffles.

**Hi yall! did you like my chapter? I acctually ran out of ideas so that's why it took so long! sorry!**

**-Daydreamer1313**


	20. chappie 20

The titans arrived at the park and looked around. Fall colors were overtaking the colors, and it transformed the park into a beautiful place to be. Cyborg immediately went to the grill and started grilling steaks.

Starfire and robin were sitting closely under a tree, and kissed every now and then.

Then, everyone noticed something was out of place. Cyborg, Robin, and starfire, looked around for Beastboy and Raven. Starfire let out a huge gasp and pointed into the opposite direction.

Everyone looked in the direction of which she was pointing. Robin and Cy gasped at what they beheld. Raven was in beast boy's arms and they were leaning in very close to one another.

A tree was uprooted from the ground by raven's loose emotions. In one swift movement, BB captured Ravens lips with his own. Cy, Robin, and starfire's mouth dropped to the ground. Cyborg muttered something under his breath, and starfire and robin giggled.

Soon, everyone was back to normal, raven was sitting under a tree trying to contain her emotions, Star and Robin were smooching under a tree, and Cy was playing catch with BB. Everyone was back to normal. Everything was perfect, everything was right, and happy, and beautiful, and it is all because of…

" You and me, we're going to stick together for a long time." Robin whispered in Stars ear. It was then when he stole her lips with his own.

**I know it was short, but I ran out of ideas. That's the end. I am sorry to those of you who were expecting a spectacular ending and what not… but I am working on a BB rae story!**


	21. chapter 21

Authors note

Ok, heres the deal. I re-read over this story, and is sucked! I am going to re-write it, and when ?I'm done, I am going to repost it. So yeah. I read it, it is lacking etail, and plot. Its so... childish!

I am still working on a BB rea. story so yeah looking forard to that.

LOVE DAYDREAMER


End file.
